Shuffles of Songs
by me122334
Summary: A couple of people seem to have done this, so I thought I'd try it. Basically my playlist goes on shuffle, and I have to come up with something related to the song and write it in the time that it's playing. These will be super duper short, which is why I'm doing five per chapter.
1. Chapter 1

No One's Gonna Love You by Band of Horses:

Shawn reached over and kissed Juliet on the head gently, trying to sooth her tears. Someone should have warned her. Sure, that wasn't possible, no one was going to come in from the future and say, "Hey, you're partner's gonna get shot and die!", but still, he hated how shocking and sudden this all was.

He wanted her to smile. To stop crying. He knew she couldn't do that, Lassiter was dead and it was gonna be a long time until she smiled again, but Shawn needed her to. After all, no one was gonna love her more than he did.

Hundred by The Fray:

"I love you." Those three precious words were hardly ever exchanged between Victoria and Carlton these days. He was just so confused. Their love had seemed so real before, and now... Now he just didn't know. "On a scale of one to a hundred, how strong would you say your love is?" The marriage counselor had asked. More like unsure to a hundred.

Heaven Forbid by The Fray:

Juliet had a predicament, and it was a big one. No boyfriend. Not only that, but the pressure of getting one. She got heat from her parents, her friends, and even her brothers, who had always been extra protective of her. Maybe that was the reason that she was dating everyone in sight lately. Except nothing ever seemed to work out. Well, on second thought she went for everyone except one person. The one guy Juliet was really scared to be with, because if she did she knew it would end (because that's how all relationships always seemed to go for her) and her heart would be broken into a million pieces.

Mr. Jones by Counting Crows

Gus was jealous. Well, not exactly jealous, it's hard to be jealous of you're best friend. It was just that Shawn seemed to get everything. The girls, the attention; everyone loved him and he was never lonely. Here at the bar Shawn was trying to hook Gus up with a girl, as usual. The problem was they all seemed to be looking at him instead of Gus. They played the whole,"she's looked at me, no, no me" spiel, but deep down Gus knew it was Shawn that was the big star.

Brick By Brick by Train

'Finally,' Shawn thought as he squeezed Juliet's hand gently, glad that this moment had come after so long. They were back together, and the worst of part was over. It was time to rebuild everything they had and more, now that the truth was on their side.

"I love you, Jules," he whispered glad to finally say those words again. "Even more than pineapple and Kurt Smith, the legend that he is."

"I love you too." She said back, honesty never more clear.


	2. Chapter 2

Home, by Daughtry

Shawn had been away for too long. He'd thought he was having fun. Hell, he had been, but not the same kind he'd always known growing up. It was a kind of fun with no attachment, permanent friends or relationships, just him and his motorcycle, shifting from job to job throughout the U.S. (and once Mexico). But he missed the real fun: the kind with someone he cared about. His best friend meant the world to him. Gus gave him something none of that fun could, and Shawn needed it again. He was going home.

Our Song, by Ron Pope

"Shawn?"

"Yeah Jules?"

"Why don't we have a song?"

"Jules, did your itunes account get deleted again?"

"Not like that Shawn. I mean a song for us, as a couple. I think we need a one."

"Hmm... how about Shout? You remember when you went all crazy dance instructor on me and Gus?"

"Please, that's not romantic!"

Iris, by Goo Goo Dolls

If there was anything to be said about Shawn Spencer, it was that he put up a mask. Yes, well so did everyone, but not like him. No one knew of his insane smarts, his fears, insecurities, anything. Or at least, very few people did. He hid it all with his jokes. Then Shawn met someone. His wonderful, amazing Jules made him want to show everything, at least to her. Well, not everything, that could get them both fired, but as much as he could. He wanted her to know who he was.

The Middle, by Jimmy Eat World

It was needless to say that there were a lot of haters in Juliet's life, at this point more than ever. All the men didn't like the fact that a petite younger (she had graduated high school early) women was there training to be a cop with them. The doubted her, which inevitably made her doubt herself. But one day she didn't. One day she just shrugged her shoulder's and said, "Hey, why should I care what they think?"

Round Here, by Counting Crows

Three weeks, four days, and about six hours. That's how long it had been since Shawn Spencer had been at the SPBD. Yes, Juliet had kept count. Why? Because, around there it was the most depressing place in the world without him. Everyone went about their business without the cheeriness they would with the psychic cracking jokes. No one stopped by Juliet's desk anymore to pestered her, and she missed it terribly. It made all the heaviness of every murder case rolling in weigh on her more than ever. Even Lassiter, who would have been expected to be happy, was feeling the effects of the dreary department.


	3. Chapter 3

Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men

"Jules?" Shawn groaned, rolling over towards his sleeping fiance. She didn't stir.

"Jules!"

"Mmm... what?" She blinked sleepily.

"Your house is squeaking."

"It's your house too, you know. And so what? You've never had trouble sleeping, Shawn."

"Yes, but Jules! What if this means there's an earthquake right around the corner! We're like right on top of a fault line now!"

"Shawn, we're no more at risk here in San Francisco than in Santa Barbara, now go to sleep."

Calling All Angels by Train

Sometimes Juliet just lost all hope in the world. Maybe it had to do with the fact that her partner could be awfully too doom and gloom sometimes. More likely though, it was her job. Seeing death and mourning for a living could be awfully depressing. It also didn't help that every time she turned on the T.V., the news was no better than at her job, if only more commercialized. Right now, she just needed someone to tell her it would be okay. Someone to lift her spirits on the world. Juliet needed an angel.

She Is by The Fray

Almost forty years of shitty life. An absent father, a little sister he practically had to raise on his own, and an awful divorce. Carlton Lassiter had been through a lot, and had pretty much lost all hope in love. And then she came into his life. She was everything. He didn't know he had wanted her, but suddenly he needed her, He didn't know he had needed her, but suddenly he wanted her. She was everything. Only one problem. She was in jail.

When I Look to the Sky by Train

Shawn and Juliet would often, on warm summer nights, lie on their roof and look at the stars. With any other couple it would have been a quiet sort of romance. With them though? Well, after a few of Shawn's well timed quips, they would both start laughing. Then it was anything but quite, but still very, very romantic.

Now, Juliet was in San Francisco, miles and miles away. Shawn missed her terribly. But on warm summer nights, when he was feeling especially down, he would go up to the roof and look at the stars. During those times he was reminded that no matter how far away they were from each other, she was always there with him.

Fast Car by Tracey Chapman

"Gus, step on it! Go, go go!" Thirteen year old Shawn shouted at his friend.

"I am going to kill you Shawn!" He shouted back. "Why did I have to be the one to drive?"

"You're taller. I can't reach the petals. Remember what happened last time? Now, c'mon let's go." he put his arm around Gus's shoulder, who slapped it off and glared at him.

Suddenly sirens started blaring.

"Uh Oh."

Soon a police officer was at the door, thankfully not Henry.

"Excuse me, boys, what are you doing?"

Gus pointed at his friend

"It was all his idea."


	4. Chapter 4

Save me San Francisco by Train

Shawn Spencer had been all around the world. You name it, he's been there. Once he left a place, there were no ties to even cut, just moving on to the next place. This was different though, this was his home. Santa Barbara had and always would be. But San Francisco would too, he reminded himself. "Home should be wherever you are." He had once said that to her, and it was true. Now she was in San Francisco, so he would go too. He had been stalling way too long. It was a wide beautiful world out there, but there was an even more beautiful girl that he needed to settle down with.

Trust Me by The Fray

"You're too young. When you're older, you'll understand."

Those words, or something along those lines, Juliet always seemed to hear. She was too young. Too young to have graduated high school a year early. Too young to be cop. Too young to have gone over to some of the detectives discussing a case, and give her opinion on the matter. Too young, after she had been right, to take the detective's exam, as her chief had advised her to do. But now she had proved them all wrong. Because she was the youngest (but not too young) ever to have scored so high in department history.

Breakfast in Bed by Train

"Jules? Jules, wake up."

"Huh?" Juliet blinked sleepily. "What time is it?"

"Six A.M.." Shawn winced when he saw her angered expression for waking her up so early on her day off. "Sorry Jules, but I couldn't wait, or the food would get cold."

"Food? You made me breakfast in bed? What for?"

"It's our anniversary, Jules. A year from today we made a bunch of tourists gape in Canada."

"It is? Oh my God, Shawn, I'm so sorry, I didn't even know!"

"That's okay, but hey, talk about defying gender stereotypes, huh?"

Electable (Give it Up) by Jimmy Eat World

"How many hats Shawn?" Shaw cruelly mimicked his father as he packed his bag. "You're gonna be a stupid fucking cop someday, yay!"

He threw a flannel shirt in the pile angrily. All his life, his dad had told him what to do, what to say, who to be. No more. He had his own voice, and was going to scream that he was leaving.

No Surprise by Daughtry

"Wow, I can't believe you and Marlowe are still together!" Was a sentence Carlton heard a lot. It was always a surprise to people. "Carlton Lassiter, in love with a convicted criminal? No way!" It seemed to make perfect sense to him though. Criminal or not, she was still his Marlowe. After all, wasn't love supposed to break all barriers? That's why, to Carlton, when she was finally released, and they said their I-dos, it was no surprise.


End file.
